


Harry potter and the Gift of the moon

by Savanna03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Customs, Gray Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Black, Harry potter is loved, M/M, Magic, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), More characters to be added, New Magic, New World, Old Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Life, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Voldemort won, Werewolf, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Harry Potter, join the ride, not sure where this is going, times changing, werewolf mate, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savanna03/pseuds/Savanna03
Summary: The magical world was changing, and it was changing fast. Voldemort had won the war and the magical world was in a time of change and prosperity.This is a story like none told before, James and Lilly Potter had run in fear for their unborn child. Now 3 years later a 2-year-old Harry Potter and his family are found by the dark region, and the two war criminals are killed but their child is granted asylum with his only living guardians. Sirius Black, but things are never that easy, are they?A story of magic, old and new, magical creatures, and funny enough love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Harry potter and the Gift of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea somewhat from the Prince of the dark kingdom story, one of the best Harry Potter fanfictions I have ever read. But, it's more of a mess of ideas I'm just throwing together and well just have to see where it goes.

The magic world was changing faster and faster than ever before. The magic world of Britain was in a time of change and prosperity. More jobs than ever were open, all types of magic were accepted, more spells were made every day. MCOB, or known under the name of Magic Children of Britain, was in full effect. A system in the new reform ministry dedicated to the watching, finding, bringing in, and adapting muggle-borns into the wizarding world. The branch of the ministry mainly was constantly alerted to all and any form of magic in muggle Britain. The team would be dispatched to find said child, get rid of all memories their family has of them, and bring them into the wizarding world. New orphanages were set up to help the children better move in and adapt to there world. In most cases, the child's memories of their family were taken to ensure no future problems  
Of course, MCOB was not the only change. Another large change was the partnership between Magical Britain and many different magical creatures. Everything from vampires to werewolves. New rules were put in place, new rules regarding schooling and so much more had changed. 

After the war, war criminals were offered two choices, 1 death, a quick and painless process. Or an unbreakable vow to the Lord of Britain himself and replacement wherever he saw fit. Many fighters in the war that were on the wrong side chose death, saying they would rather die then follow a man like that. Of course, not all of them did, many had other things, other people they needed to look out for.  
One of these war criminals was Sirius Black, he was only 20 when the war was won by the dark region. An outcast of his family and a young man that was firmly in the pocket of the light. But the new lord of the land was to not be called merciless, the young man was from an old bloodline. And more than enough magic blood had been lost. So Sirius Black was offered a job, as the communication of the largest pack in Britain and the ministry, the catch? To live within the pack one had to be a werewolf. However to Sirius, war-torn, tired, and a man that had lost so much. A life with his mate did not seem so bad. So Sirius had accepted, and with his mate, they had moved into the largest community of werewolves in Britten, living under the alpha Grayback. 

Life was not bad, werewolves were pack animals and their community was close and like a large family. Their alpha was fair and looked out for his pack, and we'll many may call the sickness of being a werewolf curse…..Sirius was happy. He was strong and he was free. Of course, he was missing his brother in all but blood. But James and Lily had been smart. They ran, as soon as Lilly had found themself pregnant they had run to protect their child from the war-torn nation. 

And as Sirius laid here, his mates head on his chest and in his arms, the half-moon above them. Full from the feast of the day’s hunt, and warm from the fire. Surrounded by his pack, pups ran around in play, Sirius was happy even if Voldemort had won.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The 2-year-old child gave a small cry as he sat up in his crib. His hand reaching out for his toy that had fallen on to the floor, like magic the toy shook for a few moments before flying up into his hands. The 2-year-old, now happily holding his toy, fell asleep. Unaware of the consequences that small action would have. If only they had not taken a trip to muggle London to see Lilly’s sister

0oooooooo

The small alarm wants off alerting MCOB of the use of accidental magic in muggle London. A small team of 4 wizards, the leader of which being Bellatrix Lestrange set off into the city. Expecting to find a simple muggle-born, not 2 wanted dead or alive war criminals. 

0oooo

The events that followed would change young Harry’s life for the years to come. Lily and James, resting in the living room, were not expecting a knock on the door. James got up to open it and he sure as hell was not expecting to come face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange, it would seem, was also not expecting to see him either. The door was slammed shut as James took a step back grabbing his wand out of his sleeve. “ Lilly! Get Harry and run” He yelled fear for his wife and young child pushing him to not run himself. But stand guard as the door was slammed open. 

It would seem Bellatrix's moment of shock was quick-lived as the door was thrown open and 3 others followed her in. James pushed forward a curse on the tip of his tongue. But not fast enough, well James had spent the last 3 years traveling with his family Beltrixe had helped build a nation and fought a war in the past 3 years. He watched as the green killing curse streamed to him. And the only thing after that was a moment of bliss and then James Potter knew no more. 

Lilly’s breath was coming out in quick bursts as she ran up the stairs. Bursting into her baby’s room to see Harry fast asleep. Toy in arms. She heard footsteps behind her...not James. Not James. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and turned to the door. Standing guard over her sleeping child as the door was thrown open. She watched as the Beltrixe stepped into the room. The woman looked as crazy as ever. Even if she was dressed in fine robes and her hair was tame. There was still a wild and looking her eyes, insane and excited. “ Oh, the little mudblood whore! You know we have been looking for you traitors for years! My lord will be so happy when I tell him you were found.” The woman raised her wand but Lilly did not give her a chance. The disarming hex shooting from her wand. However, Beletix jumped out of the way. The spell hitting a man behind Beltrixes, his wand flying from his hand. Beltrixes simply smiled, sending a green spell at Lilly as she tried to jump out of the way…..but if she moved the spell would hit Harry. With her love for her child in mind, Lilly stood in the way of the curse. The last thought in her head was about her baby.

Bellatrix watched as Lily's body fell to the floor “ well, Potters, I was hoping for a bit more of a fight, but it seems 3 years of peace made you lax in your skills' ' She said looking at the dead girl. “ oh well, My lord will be pleased, 2 less known rebels to worry about'' she turned her eyes away from the dead girl to the other 3 wizards.” Head back to MCOB HQ, a full report on the events that took place. I will go to our lord myself” And that should have been that but one of the other 3 spoke up” W-what about the child” child? What child? Oh..that child. It would seem well Bellatrix was high on the fight. She did not notice the child that was now standing in a crib staring at them with wide green eyes...she knew it would be easier to just kill him and be done with it. But her lord was hard to set and preserving as many bloodlines as he could. 

The Potters were old blood, having mixed with many families over the years even the blacks, and now this little baby was the last of the line, the heir...Bellatrix stocked forward and picked up the small baby. Holding him up to her chest. She would never admit it but Beltriexe loved children. One of the reasons she took on the role of the head at MCOB, “I will deal with him” she said and stocked out.  
000000000000000000000

The boy had started to cry, maybe realizing that his parents had left the world. Belatriex made a small shushing sound. As she stepped outside and apparated to her lord homes. This only made matters worse as the cries grew louder. With a small growl of frustration, Belatrixe raised her want and cast a sleeping hex on the baby. The room fell silent and the only sound was her heels and she stocked down the hallway. 

0000

Harry Potter’s only remaining relative in the wizarding world was Sirius Black. Werewolf and the main bridge between werewolves and wizards. Voldemort thought as he looked down at the sleeping child. “ Leave him here Bella, your cousin has been good for the past 3 years. I think he deserves a reward, I need to speak to the lord of the wolves any way” Bella left quickly like the good servant she was. Leaving behind the sleeping baby, “ you are a lucky little one, you gifted with magic and are one of the first generations to grow during the new regime, to truly know magic for who she is. You will not be judged for the actions of your parents, “ he knew the child was asleep but he still spoke. “ And if what magic is telling me is true, you will be great”  
0000

Sirius heard a knock on his door, he blinked his eyes open and looked to see Remus still asleep. Remus looked a lot different then he did before. But Sirius loved him all the same. It was amazing how much being in a pack had done for Remus, how much good it did him to stop fighting his wolf. His skin glowed and his eyes were fully yellow, asides a few puke yellow spots, a sign of the poison he used for years to push down his wolf. Scars were fading and very few new ones were ever made. Being in a pack did good for Remus but having a mate helped both of them. Truthfully Sirius was fearful at first, he would be turned, go threw the same pain he watched Remus go through for years and years. But he would be alive and somewhat free. Be with his mate. So Sirius was happy. 

There was another knock on the door. Sirius slowly moved out of the bed from his mate and made his way to the door of his small home. Werewolves traveled a lot. Some of the more wild ones just slept outside on the grass. Sirius and Remus, on the other hand, had bought one of the tents. Small on the outside but huge on the inside. “ I'm coming, I'm coming” he grumbled and opened the door to a low ranked wolf” Black Star, Alpha wants you to meet him “ Sirius gave a low whine, god damn what did the bloody wolf want this early in the morning. ``I'll be there soon,” Sirius was somewhat free. He was allowed to leave the pack to go into wizarding towns but he always had to come back to the pack. Over time it seemed less and less like a leash. But of course, he was also forced into a job, and it would seem duty was calling. 

With a quick note to his mate left on the table, he slipped out into the warm morning breeze. He only had on loose pants and a shirt. The grass was wet under his feet, oh if his mother could see him now. Snarling mutt, a male mate, and no heir insight may she rot in hell. He thought to himself as he came up to the alphas tent. However, he was not expecting what he found. 

Grayback was sitting his chair, his mate, a strong woman that he enjoys fucking whenever the need arose no matter where or when. And she seemed to enjoy it. Was sitting at his side. Along with a small pup in her arms, 3 years old and graybacks first child. However none of this was new, it was who was next to Grayback that was. The old no nose man himself. Well aside from the fact that somewhere along the line Voldemort was back to looking human. Looking to be in his early 30s. 

And Voldemort was holding a ...baby? As Sirius walked closer the smell...pup. “ Ah Sirius, Black, you seem to be looking well” The man’s voice was honey-sweet and slick. But a darker hint to it. “ You have been good, I’m surprised at how well you learned, like a good little dog, told to sit and stay. No running off to old masters, “ Sirius was about to bite out an insult when the man cut him off” So I have seen to reward you, “ The man held out the sleeping child. Sirius took a step forward and took in the face...James...not James their son. Sirius had never seen the child. They ran before his birth. Still...the one letter he had gotten, he was his godfather, Harry James Potter, his godson, fuck his wolf all ready saw him as his pup. Sirius did not like to see the small innocent child in Voldemort's arms, so he pulled the child into his own arms. '' James and Lily Potter are dead, killed for war crimes but their son is innocent, you are his remaining guardian, I have talked to your Alpha, you are allowed to keep him but he will need to be turned, a human has no place among wolves, adopt him, do all of this and you will be pleased with future rewards'' the man was gone in a crack. 

Sirius looked up at Greyback'' You know Black Star,( his stupid wolf name) when they're turned young, that young, there body and magic are not yet strong enough to reject the gift, Turning will be almost painless his whole life, he will be stronger and more tune with not only his magic but the magic of the earth and the moon if you don't turn him next full moon, I will. Now go to your mate tell him the news” he said and waved his hand, grayback turning to his own mate, it would seem this talk of pups had made him want to try for another. Sirius was quick to turn away. As he walked he looked down at the sleeping child, his eyes blinking open. Sirius' breath caught, Lily's eyes stared back at him” hello prongslet, “ he said in a small voice, the grief about the death of James and Lily had to eat to set in. He had Harry to worry about first. Fuck his little pup. He should not be calling Harry his. But it was too late, his wolf had already made up its mind, this was his pup. And he would be damaged if anyone hurt his pup…..he was not sure what Remus would think. 

0000000

Remus was reading a newly published book as he drank some tea. His mate was off doing god knows what but Remus knew he would be back soon. Remus had never been so….free, so true to himself. Of course, they had lost the war. But life was better, better for muggle-borns and magical creatures alike. And he had Sirius, even if the man had been forced to turn. But they were happy, they were mates. And Remus wolf had never been calmer, it would seem that having not only a strong alpha and pack but a mate, had calmed him down, put his wolf in its place. And his wolf was happy, and so was Remus.

He glanced up as he heard the door open, “ Sirius?” he called out and set the book down to find him…” In here Remus...we have to talk about some things” oh shit well that was never good to hear. Remus stepped into the room to see his mate holding a child, 2 or 3. The child was facing Sirius so Remus could only see the dark messy hair and the dark tanned color looking skin. “ Well um..best way to say this, Moony, you’re a mommy,” Sirius says with a small smile and turns the boy around. Remus can see James face in the baby. See his hair and his skin color. But he sees Lily's eyes. “ w-what?” he said and took a step closer to his mate.  
“ James and Lily were found...and killed, I ...Harry was spared, and he was given to us as a reward...we are his legal guardians now” Sirius's eyes were downcast, there was clearly too much going on right now and his mate had not had the time to take all of it in.

“ j-.james..Lilly? Dead..oh Sirius there son? How can we care for him...the way we are?” He said and his hand hovered over the child’s skin, scared to touch, scared for this to be real. “...Voldemort brought him, Grayback said he would need to be turned but Remus, it’s either us or in the MCoB program, he could end up alone for years or with some rich pureblood, ….James and Lilly would want him with us, we were named godfathers, life would not be bad for him here, a big family and other kids his age to play with, you know the curse is not as painful for those infected young” Sirius said and saw that Remus was scared to touch Harry. So Sirius held Harry out. Remus looked down at the small child being offered to him, so he took him from Sirius' arms. The 2-year-old for his part looked up at Remus, his hand going out to touch the scarring along the man’s face and look at his golden eyes, a giggle left his lips “...I..okay Sirius, okay, I still don't feel okay turning him….but we will give him the best life we can. 

000000  
Harry was left to play with Remus well Sirius headed into the magic district of London to get baby things. Werewolves were hunter-gatherers and you could not just go out and find toys and other baby needs. Sirius was quick, the alpha in him feeling uneasy leaving his mate and new pup alone for too long. He always hated wandering into the new magical world of Britain, he saw people he knew but fought against not too long ago. Hell, he was related to half of them. It's not like it mattered, he was not really part of there world anymore and he was fine with that. He had a pack and honestly, that felt more like a family than his real family had ever felt like. Even if Grayback was an asswhole he was at least an asswhole who cared for his pack.

Being lord black money was never really a problem. However, standing here looking at the one and only baby store in the whole alley he felt at a loss. How much stuff did a child need? What did he eat, clothes, play, and bed? “ Shit” he mumbled and glanced up at the girl behind the stand, she looked scared shitless, he was sure the golden eyes were a dead give away. He glanced at the door as the bell rang overhead, he would recognize that blond hair and pretty face anywhere” ah, hello Cissy, long time no see, still with that snake of a husband of yours?” He said with a smirk on his lips as he turned away from the display of moving teddy bears to his cousin. Taking note of the 2-year-old standing next to her, holding on to her hand like a snake's grip on prey. He glanced back up at his cousin “ Oh, this must be your son” he said after a moment noting the look his cousin was giving him. The two-year-old stared up at his with gray eyes, well, even if he looked full Malfoy with the blond hair and sharp face still filled with baby fat he at least had the Black eyes. 

“ Cousin Sirius, or shall I say Lord black now? “ she said a small smirk on her lips, he guessed it was kind of funny, getting the title he never wanted. He would have happily dropped the title but it was part of his agreement with no nose that if he was to be the representative of werewolves to wizards he would need to have ties in both worlds, including his title. “ Draco dear, this is my cousin, Lord Black, “ she said and the 2-year-old looked up at him with wide eyes, “ Mommy, why his eyes yellow?” the child's voice was still clumsy, his words a bit mushy but still had the hint of an aristocrat to them all ready. Sirius rolled his eyes at the comment “ I'm a werewolf kid, a big scary monster” to make his point he held his hands up like they had claws and made a small growl sound. The kid's eyes seemed to widen even larger, and he pulled closer to his mother. “ Don't scare him, Sirius, “ she turned to her child” Sirius is very important to our lord's connections between wizards and magical creatures. He had to be both to do his job right Hunny? “ the boy nodded his head lightly this seeming to make sense, “ Now Sirius what are you doing in a child's store? Last I talk to you, you were with that….male, a shame not to carry on the family name” Sirius’s eyes sharped at the insult to his mate, “ well I'll have you know, that your lord saw fit to give me a reward for behaving myself” Your lord, not my own, he thought to himself” J-” he took a moment to harden himself, “ James and Lily Potter were found and killed but their son was spared and given to me and my mate as a reward, because what sane person does not give children as prizes and rewards?” he said in a sharp tone” Harry James Potter, will soon be Heze James Potter-Black, “ okay so the name was off the top of his head but he really just wanted to be spiteful to his cousin at the moment, and He was a star name so no one could yell at him for that” future head of the house of Black, oh mother would roll in her grave, imagian, the heir of the house not only being a half blood but a werewolf, and a Potter” He said and smirked, showing off 2 sharper than normal canine teeth.  
Narcissa for her part stayed quiet for a few moments, “ a werewolf? A child that young? “ she asked her motherly nature coming threw” Your bloody Lord demanded it, either with us as a wolf or with some random rich pureblood family that will only use him, so yes a werewolf, with a family, no a whole pack of people to love him, children to play with, to grow up knowing it's okay to make mistakes,” Narcissa looked at him for a few moments, it was pretty clear he was getting worked up. “ Okay, Siri, “ a name he had not heard in years” well, we are still family even if you want to pretend we're not, and if you ever need help, I'll be there,” she said with a slight incline of her head. “ Well, “ he said after a moment” help me figure out what the hell I need to get for a child, there is way to much stuff” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius came home in a bit of a better mood. Everything, and more, that Harry, or was it Heze now? Whatever he had to talk to Remus about it. Well back on topic, everything that Harry would ever need was shrunken in his pocket. There was still so much more that would have to be done of course, legally adopting him, name changing, setting up his room, and...biting him. But those were matters for later. Right now he was much more interested in the sounds he could hear coming out of his and Remus tent. Stepping inside to their home he could more clearly hear the giggling of a small child between the shouts of '' more! More!” and the calm tone of his mate saying back” Just a moment pup” 

Sirius stood in the doorway for a moment, not making himself known as he watched Remus make bubbles fly from his wand well Harry tried to catch them. It was in that moment that Sirius knew, everything would be okay.


End file.
